sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Drone Patrol
thumb|Rogue DronesVorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: alle Typ: Anomalie (Combat) Deutscher Titel: Drohnen-Patrouille Es gibt zwei Versionen der Drone Patrol Anomalie. In der einen landet man an einer aufgegbenen Kolonie, anfangs sind keine Gegner da. In der zweiten Version begegnet man - neben etlichen Strukturen - einer Elite Drone Parasite Drone. Beide Versionen der Drone Horde können (selten) eine Eskalation auslösen: Outgrowth Rogue Drone Hive (10/10). Abandoned Colony thumb|Drone Patrol - Abandoned Colony Popup: I detect no life signs here. The colonies look abandoned, and the evacuation seems to have taken place very hastily. I would advise caution in this area, captain. '' Man landet an aufgegebenen Kolonie, erst mal sind keine Gegner da. Nach ca. 30 Sekunden erscheint die erste Welle. '''Erste Welle' Meldung: A number of strange ships have appeared in the distance. Drone Transmission: '' 010001000111001001101111011011 1001100101001000000101000001100 001011101000111001001101111011 0110000100001001000000100010001 110010011011110110111001100101 001000000101000001100001011101 0011100101110111101101100001000 010010000001000100011100100110 111101101110011001010010000001 0100000110000101110100011100100 11011110110110000100001 *3-4 Battleships (Alvus Creator/Patriarch Alvus) *2-4 Elite Frigates (Strain Devilfish/Hunter/Silverfish Alvi) '''Zweite Welle' *3-4 Battleships (Alvus Creator/Patriarch Alvus) *3-4 Destroyer (Dismantler/Marauder/Predator Alvior) Dritte Welle *3-4 Battleships (Alvus Creator/Patriarch Alvus) - Trigger *3-4 Battlecruiser (Crippler/Defeater/Enforcer/Extermnator/Siege/Striker Alvatis) *2-3 Elite Frigates (Strain Decimator/Infester/Render/Splinter Alvi) -'' web/scramble'' *2-3 Destroyer (Dismantler/Marauder Alvior) Vierte Welle *3-4 Battleships (Alvus Creator/Patriarch Alvus) *3-4 Elite Cruiser (Strain Annihilator/Devastator/Violator/Viral Infector/Violator Alvum) Fünfte Welle *5-8 Battleships (Alvus Creator/Patriarch Alvus) *3-4 Elite Cruiser (Strain Atomizer/Bomber/Disintegrator/Nuker Alvum) *2-3 Elite Frigates (Strain Barracude/Devilfish/Hunter/Silverfish Alvi) Sechste Welle - manchmal *3 Battleships (Alvus Creator/Patriarch Alvus) *4 Cruiser (Nuker Alvum) *1 Faction Battleship (Sentient Surpreme Alvus Parasite) Keine Beute aus den Strukturen. Elite Drone Parasite thumb|Drone Patrol - Elite Drone Parasite Die Anomalie wird gestartet, indem man die Elite Drone Parasite anschiesst. Es erscheinen unmittelbar drei Gruppen, der eingehende Schaden ist nicht zu unterschätzen, zumal die Elite Frigs webben und scramblen. Jede dieser drei Gruppen triggert eine eigene Welle von 2 oder 3 Respawns, wobei nicht genau zugeordnet werden kann, welche der drei Anfangsgruppen jeweils welche Respawnwelle auslöst. Meldung: A number of strange ships have appeared in the distance. Drone Transmission: 0100010101101110011001010110110101101001 01100101011100110010000001100001011100100110010100100000011101 01011100000110111010101110001000000111010101110011001011100010 00000010000001000001011000110111010001100010111011001100001011 10100011001010010000001000011011011110110010001100101001000000 10000010011011000110001001110010011001000101110001000000010000 00100010001100101011001100110010101101110011100110110010100100 00001001101011001010110001101101000011000010110111001101001011 10011011011010010000001000001011000110111010001101001011101100110010100100001 Gruppe 1 - Solar Harvester *2-3 Battleships (Alvus Creator/Patriarch Alvus) - Trigger Respawn *2 Elite Frigates (Strain Infester/Decimator Alvi) ''- web/scramble'' Gruppe 2 - Spaceshuttle Wreck *2-3 Battleships (Alvus Creator/Patriarch Alvus) - Trigger Respawn *2-3 Elite Frigates (Strain Decimator/Infester/Render/Splinter Alvi) ''- web/scramble'' Gruppe 3 - Rock Formation *2-3 Battleships (Alvus Creator/Patriarch Alvus) - Trigger Respawn *2-3 Elite Frigates (Strain Infester/Render/Splinter Alvi) ''- web/scramble'' *3 Cruiser (Atomizer/Nuker Alvum) - manchmal Respawn 1a *2-3 Battleships (Alvus Creator/Patriarch Alvus) *2-3 Destroyer (Dismantler/Marauder/Predator Alvior) Respawn 1b *2-3 Battleships (Alvus Creator/Patriarch Alvus) *2-3 Elite Frigates (Strain Barracude/Devilfish/Hunter/Silverfish Alvi) Respawn 1c - nicht immer *2-3 Battleships (Alvus Creator/Patriarch Alvus) *2-3 Cruiser (Atomizer/Bomber/Disintegrator/Nuker Alvum) Respawn 2a *2-3 Battleships (Alvus Creator/Patriarch Alvus) *2-3 Elite Frigates (Strain Devilfish/Hunter/Silverfish Alvi) Respawn 2b *2-3 Battleships (Alvus Creator/Patriarch Alvus) *2-3 Cruiser (Atomizer/Disintegrator/Nuker Alvum) Respawn 3a *2-3 Battleships (Alvus Creator/Patriarch Alvus) *2-3 Elite Frigates (Strain Raider/Sunder Alvi) Respawn 3b *2-3 Battleships (Alvus Creator/Patriarch Alvus) *2 Battlecruiser (Crippler/Defeater/Disintegrator/Enforcer/Exterminator/Striker Alvatis) Respawn 3c - nicht immer *4 Battleships (Alvus Creator/Patriarch Alvus) *3-4 Elite Frigates (Strain Barracude/Devilfish/Hunter/Silverfish Alvi) ''- web/scramble'' *1 Faction Battleship (Sentient Alvus Ruler) - manchmal Es ist nicht nötig, den Elite Drone Parasite vollständig abzuschiessen, um die Drone Patrol sauber zu beenden - sie verschwindet auch so und macht (v.a. in mit Pirate Detection Arrays ausgebauten Systemen) Platz für eine neue Anomalie. Dieser Elite Drone Parasite liefert als Beute nur einen (recht nutzlosen) AI Chip. Kategorie:Drones Kategorie:NullSec Kategorie:Anomalie